dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vic Mignogna
Vic Mignogna is an American voice actor and musician primarily known for his work for ADV Films/Seraphim Digital, Funimation/OkraTron 5000, and Viz Media/Studiopolis/Bang Zoom Entertainment. He has provided numerous voices for Japanese anime series and video games. Biography Mignogna was born in Greensburg, Pennsylvania and grew up in Pittsburgh. He graduated from Liberty University with a degree in television and film production. He helped produce and arrange some of the songs on DC Talk's eponymous first album. He was a drama and speech teacher in Jacksonville, Florida, and an officer with the Ocean City Police Department. He moved to Houston, Texas, in 1990, and was a film and video production instructor at the Art Institute of Houston. In 1993, he was a contestant on Star Search, where he sang "Worth Waiting For". While working in video production with John Gremillion in Houston, Mignogna got involved in voice acting in anime at ADV Films and made his debut as Vega in Street Fighter II V and he later got the title role in Generator Gawl.Anime Expo 2006, stated at his panel that his first starring role was Gawl in Generator Gawl. He started attending anime conventions, where he got in contact with Funimation and landed the voice role of Broly. Vic does work in other anime and has also mentioned that he would like to play Brook in One Piece when the time comes as seen in a YouTube video, though Ian Sinclair was eventually chosen for the role. In 2007, the American Anime Awards presented Mignogna an award for Best Actor for his work in Fullmetal Alchemist. He often gains much attention due to his role in Fullmetal Alchemist, and he attends conventions as often as 15–25 times a year. One of Mignogna's career goals in voice acting was "to record at all of the major places where dubbing is done." He stated that he was "the first ADV voice actor to record at Funimation in Dallas and then I was the first to go to New York". He has also recorded in Los Angeles; he tried out for Bleach, and received the part of Ikkaku Madarame. In addition to voice acting, Mignogna has been involved in music, sound, and video production. He has produced hundreds of jingles for commercials, and he was a worship leader with Houston's First Baptist Church. As a musician, he has released several albums, some of which feature English cover versions of anime songs from shows such as One Piece and the ''Dragon Ball'' series, he handled some of the ADR direction for the English dub of Claymore, in which he voices Rigaldo. He has been involved with several fan productions, including Fallout: Nuka Break, Fullmetal Fantasy and Star Trek: Phase II. In the latter series, he co-directed the episode "Enemy: Starfleet" and played the Andorian Captain, and he directed "KITUMBA" and played Malkthon the Klingon, and was slated to direct the episode "Mindsifter". In 2012, he worked with the Starship Farragut production group to direct and star as Captain Kirk in their webisode production of Star Trek Continues. On February 11, 2019, Funimation confirmed that they had let Mignogna go due to sexual harassment allegations that he vehemently denied. Several voice actresses, including Monica Rial and Jamie Marchi, have also alleged that they have been sexually harassed by Mignogna. Filmography Anime *''Bleach'' - Ikkaku Madarame *''Claymore'' - Rigaldo *''D.N.Angel'' - Dark Mousy *''Dragon Ball Super'' - Geppuman *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' - Burter *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' - Edward Elric *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' - Edward Elric, Barry the Chopper (human body) *''JoJo’s Bizzare Adventure'' - Rohan Kishibe *''Kekkaishi'' - Yoshimori Sumimura *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Nagato, Fuen, Young Obito *''One Piece'' - Nezumi, Lake, Wetton *''Ouran High School Host Club'' - Tamaki Suoh *''RWBY'' - Qrow Branwen (Season 3 - 6) *''Shuffle!'' - Forbesii *''Soul Eater'' - Spirit Albarn *''Street Fighter II V'' - Vega *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' - Fai D. Flowright *''Vampire Knight'' - Zero Kiryu, Ichiru Kiryu *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' - Bui, Ura Urashima Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' - Broly *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' - Broly *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' - Bio-Broly, Broly *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' - Broly (DBS) Video Games *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - E-123 Omega (2010-2017) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3'' - Junpei Iori Discography *''Dragon Ball GT'' - Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' - Dragon Soul *''One Piece'' - "We Are!", "Hikari E!", and "A to Z" References Category:FUNimation voice actors Category:Real people